Modern buildings include wiring to deliver electrical power to lights, outlets, and other devices. The connections to the electrical wiring are typically made in electrical boxes mounted in walls, ceilings, and floors. Outlets make connections to the electrical wiring using stab-in connectors or with screw terminals on the sides of the outlet body. After installation, a cover plate is placed over the outlet body to cover the opening to the box while allowing access to the outlet receptacles on the face of the outlet body. Similar connections are made when installing switches, which are also covered with a cover plate.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.